


Hot Water

by JulesAndMore



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Biting, F/F, Hair-pulling, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Porn, Threesome, sex with hologram, tentadicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 04:51:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5614615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulesAndMore/pseuds/JulesAndMore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amethyst goes into heat for the first time and doesn't know how to deal with it, Pearl isn't as helpful as she likes to believe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Water

Well that was embarrassing.

She sunk into the water that surrounded her room, the cool liquid did nothing to calm her. Her entire body was flushed a dark purple, her pulse hammered in her ears. She was hot, to hot, burning. Her groan were muffled as she dunked her head under the current, rising to the surface as bubbles.

She honestly didn't even mean to upset Pearl this time.

She rubbed her thighs together to relieve the building pressure, an action made simple by the unending moisture created by her weeping core. It wouldn't stop. Her own touch just made it worse! Her thick fingers rolled over her needy pussy, pressing into her swollen folds. She bit the knuckles of her other hand to stifle a whimper. Images of an incensed Pearl refused to leave her head, instead they cycled none stop behind her closed eyes.

"Amethyst!" Shit.

"Ya-yeahhhh." She would have hid if the uptight gem wasn't already standing on the shore, looking directly at her.

"I just want to talk."

"Yeah, so you can yell at me some more!" The water kept the leith gem from seeing her hand, or she would see her working her clit furiously, spurred on by her friends delicate voice. She couldn't face her, not yet.

"Oh Amethyst, I'm sorry about that. I reacted without finding out what was going on, I shouldn't have yelled." She could smell Pearl getting closer, her entire body throbbed in anticipation as the tall gem walked on the surface of the water. She kept her eyes downcast refusing to meet her eyes. Pearl was absolutely irresistible to Amethyst; tall, strong, and graceful. She had changed into clean clothes and her leg were cleaned of her earlier enthusiasm. She wouldn't be surprised if her slowly rising body heat had the water around her steaming. What the fuck was wrong with her.

"Please, just talk to me." Pearl gentle voice coming from right behind her had her insides clenching in the most delicious way. "Ngh.." It was hell to be so close and not touching.

"Come out Amethyst, we can't talk if you're going to masturbate the whole time. It only makes it worse." A dainty hand on her naked shoulder had her shivering.

"Ma-maybe y-y-you should keep your distance."

"Theirs no need to be embarrassed, I assure you it's perfectly natural!" Pearl had called out a towel from her gem, offering it to her naked comrade.

"How is this natural, how the fuck is this natural!?" Amethyst allowed herself to be removed from the water and wrapped up in the towel, still avoiding Pearl's eyes.

"It's normal for gems to experience heat cycles, both Garnet and I do." She chirped out cheerfully, wrapping her arms around Amethyst's shoulders and pulling her into an affectionate hug. Her body released a fresh wave of slick wetness, trying to tempting the older gem with her musk.

"Why the fuck hasn't this happen before then." Her hips where moving without her, pushing her ass back into Pearl, just begging for attention.

"It's a complicated process.... Stop that!"

"I can't!" She nearly sobbed out in frustration, she just needed to relieve the damn pressure.

"You must, Garnet and I don't go around humping each other's legs." She held the smaller gem, keeping her close and preventing her actions. Her voice was sharp in Amethyst's ears, which only made her knees feel weaker. She couldn't think when all she could smell, all she could feel was Pearl.

"You will get through this, and when you can think properly again we will talk." She thrashed in Pearl's hold, desperate to get at her, wanting to taste what she could smell.

"Please..." Her voice was a needy keen, sounding so small. Pearl kneeled down in the water, burying her nose into Amethyst's hair, taking a deep breath. She squirmed as she was pulled back to sit in Pearl's lap.

"Not now." She grabbed one of Pearl's hands, trying to encourage it to go between her legs. She was feverish in her quest, only to be cruelly denied. Her wrists where captured by Pearl, not even allowing Amethyst her own touch.

"This is something you will have to deal with often, you need to control your self or we will have little gems running around."

"You still haven't told me what 'this' is." She ground down into Pearl's lap, coating Pearl's pants with her arousal.

"Your in heat, it's a left over breeding mechanic from before the use of the kindergartens." She gasped as Pearl brushed her leg a little to close to her centre. She bit her lips to quiet herself, not wanting to stop the other gem.

"So if we fuck like this, we'll have kids?"

"No, not quite but there is a bigger chance for you to conceive and for another gem to deposit in you." Pearl was starting to flush herself, being pressed close to the wiggling gem was starting to go to her head.

"I wouldn't mind little Ps running around."

"That's the heat talking." Pearl choked out, trying to filter her own list out of her voice.

"Come Oooon." She twisted to look Pearl in the eyes and kissed her hotly.

"Hng, stop that." She pushed her tongue into Pearl's mouth, stopping Pearl from talking. She gasped as Pearl roughly pulled her hair, her core pulsed.

"Steven would love some siblings." She turned fully to wrapped her legs around Pearl's waist, feeling a squirming bulge in the confines of Pearl's hot shorts. She undulated her hips, rubbing against the curling length. Pearl's hands shot to Amethyst's large hips, failing to still the needy movements. Amethyst attached her long neck with little nips, groaning in appreciation when Pearl threw her head back, exposing herself for more attention.

"Fine!"

"Fine?" She growled out.

"Yes!" Pearl pushed the other gem back by the shoulders, leaving room for the towel to fall away from the voluptuous body above her.

"But we do this my way, alright?" Amethyst nodded eagerly, leaning down for another kiss. Pearl tried to keep the kiss slow, but Amethyst was having none of that. Her broad tongue bulled its way into Pearl's mouth, plundering, rather then waiting for the skinny gems attention. She growled like a rabid beast in desperation, hands fumbling as she tried to undress Pearl. She tried to tear at the thin material with her blunt nail. Her pursuit temporary forgot when Pearl possessively grouped her ass, kneading the soft flesh. She whimpered pathetically, pulling away from the kiss and leaving Pearl room to tugged at her ear lobe with her teeth, asserting her dominance.

"My way." Her harsh growl had the smaller gem trembling in excitement. She pushed her leg up, pressing titillatingly between Amethyst's thighs. The purple gem squeaked, blushing bashfully at the sound and hiding her face in Pearl's shoulder.

"Don't be like that, you where enjoying my leg so much earlier." Pale hands encouraged her hips to grind against her.

"Can we not talk about that and just fuck already?" She ran her teeth over the collar bone below her, leaving small blue marks in her wake. Pearl's chest, vibrated against her lips as she laughed.

"As much as I would love to, I have a better idea." She closed her eyes in concentration, her gem glowed, creating a HoloPearl. Amethyst had seen them many times, but this one was fully naked and sporting a fully realistic tentacle.

"I knew you were a perv." She kept the hologram in her field of vision, it's movements looked mechanical but the tentacle moved around so fluidly.

"It's not perverted."

"KindAhhh!" A harsh tug of hair had her attention fully on Pearl again.

"Are you telling me you don't want to continue?" Her sharp eye brow rose in question.

"No, no, I do." The HoloPearl knelt behind her now, she could feel it's hands in her hips. Gem, it's tentacle felt so real as it pressed close, even producing it's own lubricant. She panted, her heat triggering her to hike her ass up, presenting herself.

"So, Ah. Are y-you just going to watch it fuck me, or are you going to join in?" She ran her fingers over Pearl's still clothed bulge.

"Just relax."

" _Shall I proceed?_ " Amethyst kept quiet, put off by the cold voice of the hologram. Pearl looked at her for consented before allowing the hologram to continue.

"Yes." She held on tightly to Pearl as the squirming member pushed its way inside of her, moving with all the skill and precision of its creator. It thrusted deeply inside of her, member curling and twisting inside her, pressing into the sensitive spots her fingers couldn't reach.

"Fuck!" The wet squelching sound echoed around them as HoloPearl rutted against the smaller gem. Her entire form shook with the force, pushing her into Pearl's soothing hold. Spindly fingers stroke through her thick silver hair, occasionally snagging on a stray knot. She suckled sloppily on Pearl's collar bone.

"Shhhh, I have you." Amethyst whimpered rather lewdly in her heated state. Pearl boldly took a hold of a chubby hand, sliding it down her own pants to rub against her tentacle. Amethyst wrapped her hand around the wiggling, trashing member, causing Pearl to moan hotly in her ear.

"Just get rid of your cloths, P." She moved her hand in time with the Holograms thrusts, the curling length she spasmed along, caused her to jerk slightly as it brushed a rough, tender spot. Pearl moved against her hand in urgency, scratching her nails down Amethyst's back. HoloPearl sped up her movements and soon Amethyst lost her ability to speak.

"Mine." Pearl growled into the soft skin of her shoulder, scraping her teeth lightly over before biting down harshly.

"AhNghGhhiiiiiii!!!" Amethyst squealed loudly, clamping down harshly on the tentacle inside of her. She seized up, coming undone into a shivering mess. She mewled as she fluttered around HoloPearl, soon falling bonelessly against Pearl. Pearl still bucked against her hand, searching for her own release. She squeezed and tugged at the taller gem, getting a satisfying moan and a hand covered in sticky turquoise for her effort.

The pressure was now gone, but the heat under her skin still persists. Neither spoke as they laid tangled together, panting breathlessly. Pearl dismissed the HoloPearl and her own clothing, pressing skin to skin with Amethyst.

"Ugh! How much longer does this stupid thing last?" Her body was already starting up again.

"Just a few more days." Pearl started to laugh at her friends desperate whine.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell I write smut when I get stuck on a chapter? Also, HoloPearl is interesting. Why does a pearl need holograms?


End file.
